Gout is a kind of arthritis caused by a buildup of uric acid crystals in the joints. Symptoms include pain, swelling and shiny redness over the affected joints.
Ginsenosides, the main active ingredients of ginseng, are known to have a variety of pharmacological activities, e.g. antitumor, antifatigue, antiallergic and antioxidant activities. Ginsenosides share a basic structure, composed of gonane steroid nucleus having 17 carbon atoms arranged in four rings. Ginsenosides are metalized in the body, and a number of recent studies suggest that ginsenoside metabolites, rather than naturally occurring ginsenosides, are readily absorbed in the body and act as the active components. Among them, ginsenoside M1 is known as one metabolite of protopanaxadiol-type ginsenosides via the gypenoside pathway by human gut bacteria. Until now, no prior art references report the effect of ginsenoside M1 in treatment of gout.